


Perfect(Little Do You Know)

by squid_ink_2124



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorder, M/M, Nightmares, Robotnik needs Stone in top shape, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Harm, Self-Hatred, Songfic, Stone has a cat named Pebbles, little do you know, no they are not together, sad song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squid_ink_2124/pseuds/squid_ink_2124
Summary: A song-fic about how Agent Stone is coping being away from Doctor Robotnik after a really bad argumentTW: Eating Disorder, Self Harm, Self Hatred, Nightmares, Depression, Anxiety
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Perfect(Little Do You Know)

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL WARNING: EATING DISORDER, SELF HARM, SELF HATRED, NIGHTMARES, DEPRESSION, AND ANXIETY

Little did you know, how im breaking while you fall asleep

Agent Stone woke with a start. He sat up in bed, trying to even his breathing and wipe the sweat off of himself. He threw his tank top on the ground, trying to cool himself down. He ran his work-roughed hands through his sweat-drenched hair and started crying while scratching at his already scabbed cheek. This was the 14th night in a row this had happened and he couldn't stand it anymore....

Little do you know, I'm still haunted by the memories

"I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU PEA BRAINED IMBECILE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU'RE FIRED!" Dr Robotnik screamed as he swept everything off of his desk. All Stone had done was suggest he take a break and evidently, it backfired horribly. Who knew caring got you in trouble?

Little do you know I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece

In a moment of calm, he looked over at the clock on his nightstand. 5:27am  
'Time to get ready for the day' He thought as he dragged himself out of his bed and trudged to the bathroom. He turned on the light and winced as he saw stars for a moment as his eyes burned. He saw himself in the mirror and tried smiling, to no avail. He pulled down the dark bags under his empty eyes to make himself seem more awake. He ran a hand through his overgrown and neglected beard. He knew it had to be trimmed soon, but probably not today. He ran his hands over his head once more, being able to run his hands THROUGH his hair instead of just over his hair. 'This also needs to be trimmed'. Then, turned on the faucet, cupped his hands and threw the water in the face. His face scrunched up in pain as he cold water hit the large patch-like-scab on his cheek. He ran a finger over it, willing himself not to scratch. That's why it's there anyways. He dragged his index finger from his hollow cheek to sit at the corners of his mouth. He put his index fingers in the corner of his mouth and pulled up, forcing himself to smile. He inspected himself for a moment before sighing and moving to step on his scale. He inhaled deeply as he watched the neon red numbers calculate his weight. Perfect. Stone had lost 15 pounds in two weeks. 

Little do you know, I need a little more time.

"Just a little longer and I'll be perfect for you, Sir." He told himself as looked into his own empty eyes. He smiled a bit and whispered to himself, "I'll be perfect sir. I promise. You wont have to reprimand me anymore.....I promise".

Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small water bottle and leaned over his counter. "Breakfast? nah. maybe dinner tonight. Gotta be perfect." Stone wasn't actually fired. Robotnik just forced him to take a two week leave. Tomorrow, he goes back to work. Today was his last chance to become perfect. 

I've been holding back, for the fear that you might change your mind

Today had to go perfectly. He had to be perfect by tomorrow. He grabbed his water bottle and walked to his living room where his cat, Pebbles was sleeping. He filled up her food and water bowls and sat on the couch next to his sleeping cat. Stone grabbed the television remote and turned on his favorite music channel. He then got up and started up his treadmill to start running. His legs could barely hold him up but he kept going anyways. He turned up the speed as he remembered the fight he and Robotnik had. "I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean it." "IT DOESNT MATTER! YOU STILL DID IT! GENIUS WORK DOESN"T ALLOW FOR A BREAK!" He continued running faster and faster as the music faded out and all he could focus on were Robotnik's words and the hot tears streaming down his face. 

I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight

He kept running for hours. He had to be perfect. He stopped for a few minutes, drank some water, and continued for another hour. His watch went off to signal it was 10am. He dragged his body to the couch and laid down beside Pebbles, running a hand over her soft fur. His eyes bore into the ceiling as he listened to the music coming from the TV while his mind drifted off. "Perfect. Must be perfect. I have to be perfect for him." He jumped up as his watch beeped again. 12pm. Lunch, without the food. He walked over to the other side of the room where some dumbbells were laying. He lifted the 30lb's and did curls for an hour. He trudged back to the couch and fell onto it, earning a meow in surprise from Pebbles. He drinks a bit of water before stumbling into the bathroom. He begins to strip himself of the sweat drenched clothing he wore. He stands in front the mirror again. His hair is long enough for sweat drenched parts to stick to his forehead. He ran two fingers over the large scab on the side of his face before sticking his fingers in his mouth again and forcing himself to smile. He clears his throat and stands straight, with a slight wince. "Good morning sir! I've brought you a latte." He fakes a smile but then frowns. "Who am I kidding? I just have to practice. Be perfect..." 

Little do you know I need a little more time

He turns the hot water all the way up so it's immediately steaming. He steps into the shower and hisses at the pain, but stands there anyways. "Gotta get rid of the dirt. Get rid of the old me. The imperfect parts." He lets the scalding hot water beat down on him like hail, leaving marks on his back for a while. Stone then runs his hands through his hair and looks at the marks on his arms. Getting rid of his imperfections. He traces each one with his nail and pulling off the old scabs. He watched the fresh blood flow for a moment before scratching at his face. He feels blood underneath his nails but doesn't care. He continues to scratch until there is just a patch of fresh blood on the side of his face. He snaps out of it when the scalding water mixes with the open wound. He curses and jumps out of the shower, turning off the water in haste. He wipes his hand across his mirror and sees the bloody mess that is the left side of his face. He quickly grabs a gauze pad and tapes it in place, not caring about an infection.

I'll wait, I'll wait, I love you like I've never felt the pain

Agent Stone goes back to his room and lays down on his bed with only a towel on. He groans as his body relaxes into the sheets. He lazily reaches over to his nightstand and grabs his phone. He turns it on and his eyes widen the slightest bit, but nothing else changes. 575 messages and 243 calls from Robotnik in the past 24 hours. "Oh well. Just like yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that." He places his phone down and closes his eyes. His mind goes back to those messages and he sits straight up as he realizes he has got to clean up for work. He grabs his phone again to check the time. 4pm. He grabs a tanktop and stalks back to his bathroom. He grabs his buzzer out of the bottom drawer and looks at himself in the mirror while plugging it in. The loud buzzing fills the quiet room until it is all Stone can hear. He starts with the sides, fixing his fades and shaving with shaky hands. He watches the hair fall to the ground, surprised at how much is falling off. After he finishes the sides, he swaps out blades and start on the top of his head. He decided to leave to leave it a little bit longer for the change. "Have to change. Have to be perfect." He run a hand over his freshly trimmed hair and notices his beard also needs to be done. After swapping blades and making sure his lines were straight, he stands before himself just like in the morning. Dark bags under empty eyes staring at him, hollow cheeks, and a permanent frown on his face. He went back to his room as the clock hit 6pm. Stone turned off the lights in his room and got into bed. Pebbles stalked in and curled up next to the agent. He stares at his ceiling, running his hand over Pebbles repeatedly before falling asleep.

I'll wait, I promise you don't have to be afraid

Dr. Robotnik had Stone pin himself to the wall. The Doctor wasted no time getting in his face and screaming. "YOU STUPID IMBECILE!!!!! GENIUS WORK CAN'T HAVE BREAKS!!! YOU SUCCEED EVERYDAY IN BEING THE STUPIDEST HUMAN ON EARTH!!!! YOU'RE FIRED!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT? NO, YOU'RE" Robotnik pulls out a gun and places it against Stone's left cheek. "FIRED!" And he shoots.

I'll wait, Love is here, and here to stay

Agent Stone shot up, sweating and breathing heavily. "Not again". He runs his hands over his shortened hair and starts sobbing. Something rubs against his arms and he wipes away a tear to look down and see Pebbles trying to squeeze between his arms. "Not now Pebbles. I-It's not time to-it's not time for you to eat yet." More tears fall and Pebbles presses up against Stone's shaking body. He reaches down and pets her, trying to put himself in a calm state. He focuses on petting her until he's calmed down a lot. He looks at the clock. 11:32pm. "Fuck...might as well run for a bit." He goes to get up but the cat on his lap meows in protest and swats at him for trying to get up. He smiles a bit and lays back down. "Fine. I'll stay here." He lays back down and Pebbles immediately climbs on him and curls up on his chest. He starts falling asleep again.

So lay your head on me

The next time Stone wakes up is to the sound of his alarm clock, telling him it was 3:30am. He groans and smacks it with his hand, successfully hitting the off button. He carefully lifts the sleeping cat off of him and places her on the other side of the bed. He stands up slowly but moves across the floor with his typical get-ready-for-work speed. He goes into his bathroom and starts getting ready for a shower. He takes the gauze pad off of his cheek and starts the water. Like yesterday, it is scalding hot and he steps in. He quickly washes up and steps out. He brushes his teeth and washes his face, trying not to irritate the red patch on the side of his face. After he's done, he walks back into his dark room and looks in his closet for a suit. After finding one he liked, he started changing when he hears a meow from behind him. He turns and sees Pebbles staring at him with a look as he has one leg in his pants and halfway through getting the other one in.. "You know, you don't HAVE to watch me get changed if you don't want to." As if Pebbles understood him, she jumped off the bed and stalked out of the room, presumably to where her food was. He continues getting ready and puts on his tie. He catches sight of his arms and freezes. He drops the tie against his body and grabs his own arm. He stares at it for a moment before shaking his head and continuing to get ready. He checks his watch. 4:30. Perfect timing. He goes into the living room, feeds Pebbles, grabs his jacket with his phone, keys, and wallet, and heads out the door. He gets in the car and turns on the radio. 

Little do you know, I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep  
He sings along with it 

"Little do you know, all my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know, I'm trying to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know I, I'll love you 'till the sun dies" 

He pulls up to the large building and sits in his car as he gathers his thoughts. "Be perfect. Gotta be perfect for him". He inhaled, stepped out of his car, and exhaled. He walked "calmly" towards the building that he hadn't seen in two weeks. As he got closer, the building he called his second home seemed to loom over him, taunting and teasing him. He grabbed the door handle to enter and braced himself like he was going to be hit. He entered the building and the only thing that hit him was the cold air of the AC blasting. Odd...the doctor never let it be this cold in the building. He walked towards the elevator and hit the button to go up. His became enveloped in his own thoughts for a moment until there was a ding, indicating the elevator was ready. 

I'll wait, I'll wait, I love you like I've never felt the pain

As the elevator continues its ascent further up the building, Agent Stone's heart started racing with anxiety and fear. The elevator dinged again and he stepped out. He looked around at the familiar kitchen layout. He instinctively moved to the coffee maker to start on the Doctor's steamed Austrian goat milk latte. He sang some more of that song from earlier as he worked. 

I'll wait, I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait  
Our love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
I'll wait, I'll wait

The sound of the drink being ready brought him back to reality. He grabbed the drink and walked towards Dr. Robotnik's lab. He pauses as he reaches the door. He breathes deeply for a few seconds before just opening the door and walking in. He's shocked at the mess of the place. Parts, garbage, and drones everywhere. Robotnik sits across the room at is console, working on something. Stone starts his recited line, "Good morning sir! I-""Pin yourself to the wall." Stone furrows his eyebrows and was dumbfounded at the unexpected response. He moves to place the drink down. "Okay sir, just let me-" Robotnik shoots up from where he sat, still not facing the agent. "ARE YOU DEAF OR IGNORING ME?! I SAID, PIN. YOURSELF. TO. THE. WALL." Stone flinches and drops the latte. He tried catching it but it burned his hand. "Ow! Dammit! Sorry sir. I-I didn't mean to drop it. He quickly started cleaning up the mess wit the roll of paper towels on the desk. He quietly started berating himself as he worked. "Stupid.. gotta be perfect..be prefect for him." It was Robotnik's turn to be dumbfounded at the words he heard. He turns around to see Stone on his knees, with his head down, hastily cleaning up the mess he made. "Stone...what are you saying?" Stone looks up at him like a deer in headlights.. "N-nothing sir. J-just talking to myself." Robotnik moves closer and the light catches the patch of blood on Stone's face. "Stone...what is on your face?" Instinctively, the agent's hand goes up to his face but he flinches away at the sting. "I-um-nothing sir. Just a accident. Got burned drinking coffee." Robotnik looks him dead in the eye. "Pin yourself to the wall." Stone jumps up and pins himself against the nearest wall faster then ever. Robotnik moves close to him with a predatory look in his eyes. "Who do you think you are to leave me for two weeks?" Stone goes to speak but Robotnik cuts him off. "AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO LIE TO ME?! Stone, I heard damn well what you said and that injury is NOT a burn and is similar to that of a reoccurring injury." Robotnik grabs Stone's hand and lifts it up. "And by the looks of it, you've been scratching yourself. Remember, you cant lie to me." Robotnik's tone softened. "So tell me, what's the truth?" 

I promise you don't have to be afraid. I'll wait.

Stone let out a shaky exhale and looked down at the doctor's jacket. "I-um....yeah, its a bad habit I've gotten into and cant get out of too easily." Robotnik grabbed Stone by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall, causing the smaller man to hiss in pain. "I gave you the chance to tell the truth and not get in trouble. And still, you lie to me! TELL-" "I WANT TO BE PERFECT FOR YOU!" Stone let out a choked out sob before continuing. "I did everything to be perfect so you wouldn't waste your time yelling at me when you could be a genius! I lost weight and didn't sleep. but it backfired! I started hurting myself and having nightmares!" Stone started full on sobbing while Robotnik stood there, still holding onto his assistant, in shock. He let go slowly, taking in the information. Stone fell to the ground, sobbing and shaking. Robotnik kneeled down next to him and grabbed his hand, only for Stone to flinch away. "Hey, hey, its okay." He pulled his assistant into his lap and rubbed circles into his back to calm him down. Stone laid against him as his breathing evened and fell asleep after a few minutes. "Good. He really needs to sleep." Robotnik sat against the wall, with Stone in his lap, rubbing circles on the smaller man's back. This was their peace. 

Love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me  
'Cause little do you know  
I love you 'till the sun dies.


End file.
